Hooks
by Pyjamas
Summary: The ignorant deserved to suffer, and he made sure they did.


**The weather is finally getting nice! Haven't written anything in a couple of weeks, so I thought I should.Good ol'Bakura abuse, and also Bakura POV. I don't own Yugioh.**

HOOKS

"Landlord, we've been through this before. What was it you were doing that time? Revising, or some other rubbish. Now, we can either have a repeat of last week, or we can't…no? Well, I haven't decided yet. It's tedious having to repeat myself, especially to someone such as you who should know better than to be so ignorant, but perhaps I just didn't get my point across. Do I honestly need to actually spell it out for you before you'll learn? Really, I'm disappointed in you. I thought that even you would be able to figure some things out for yourself. Evidently I thought wrong.

"But really. I had thought you might've learned your lesson after last week. I have to wait here for 6 hours everyday. 6 bloody hours, being hungry and waiting for my dinner. But you see, if you decide not to come home on time then I don't get my dinner on time, and that makes me very annoyed. Are your needs more important than mine? Is that what you're trying to imply by doing this? I'd choose my answer carefully if I were you, Landlord. You've already voted against a repeat of last week, and you really don't want to worsen your situation, do you?

"Actually, you know what? I've made up my mind. We won't have a repeat of last week. I was far too lenient. This time will be worse. You need to learn, Landlord, and I'll be the one to teach you. I'll make sure you understand this time. I will make you suffer. You'll bleed so much that you'll wonder how you're still conscious. You'll scream so loud that you'll wish you had no voice to make the sound and no ears to hear it. You'll be in so much pain that you'll wish you were dead. I'm going to cut you whenever and wherever I please. Oh, but what should I cut you with? A knife? Too blunt. Glass? Not sharp enough. But a razor blade might just do the trick; those things cut you by accident all the time, so imagine how badly I could cut you on purpose. But cutting you won't be enough. I seem to recall that that was all I did last time. I could cut your hair? No, better – burn your hair. I can burn your fingers too, and perhaps your toes. What else could I do to you? Maybe I should be a classic thug and just beat you – hit you, kick you and the like. That'd do some damage. You'll taste your blood, Landlord. You will hurt, and you will cry and beg for mercy. You'll learn not to ignore me, and I'll be damned if I do not teach you until there are blood and bruises covering every last square millimetre of your existence."

There was a knock at the door, and with much reluctance I got up to answer it.

"Oh, um…hey Bakura."

It was the pathetic little prat that hung around the Pharaoh. I was not impressed with his timing, to say the least.

"I was wondering if Ryou was in?"

My expression didn't change. "He's not."

The prat seemed to look puzzled. "But…um, are you sure? Isn't he normally here? It's just that, um, I've got his chemistry book that I need to give him. He left it at school after he stayed behind today."

It was clear that the kid was nervous around me without the Pharaoh around. With good reason, too. If I wasn't already preoccupied I'd kill him right here and now. "You must have got your wires crossed," I told him, still with a straight face. "He's not home."

I went to shut the door.

"But Bakura what about-"

I locked the door and stepped around the wall to get back into the living room. The sight before me gave me a sense of accomplishment. Ryou was tied up and gagged, curled up in the corner of the floor. There was an imprint on his neck from where my blade had been pressed there just a few seconds earlier. He was trying to cry, and although he was failing to make much noise because of the gag, there were a lot of tears. His whole body was shaking; thinking of the unspeakable horrors in store for him, I'm sure. And unspeakable horrors they were. I grinned.

This was going to be a fun night.

**There we go. Oh, by the way, wish me luck because I'm going bowling with a bunch of German people tomorrow! Loves.**


End file.
